


The Perfect Angle

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [79]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Model Choi Yeonjun, Photography, Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin is a photography student and Yeonjun is his model. They could cut the romantic tension with a knife.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240





	The Perfect Angle

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to write another fic inspired by the new UL:KIN collab line! I'm so proud of Yeonjun! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin was so close to graduating with his degree in photography that he could taste it. He had passed all of his exams and evaluations, his professors all wrote him excellent recommendation letters, and his internship wrapped up in just a couple more weeks. He had one more project to complete before he turned in his portfolio for final evaluation, and it was his biggest project yet.

Somehow, through the grace of God—or, his best friend was an idol and had connections—Soobin had landed a slot shooting for a New York Fashion Week collection. Okay, he wasn’t actually going to be taking any direct photographs, would actually be capturing the set instead, but he would get to spend time with actual real professional photographers and he was beyond excited. He had all sorts of questions for them, and hoped that he’d be able to network a little.

Through Hueningkai’s incessant bragging, Soobin already had a slight foot in the door of the fashion industry. He felt guilty sometimes, like he cheated, but Kai assured him that nobody in the industry looked down upon using friendships or any other sort of relationship to get ahead. “Just don’t fuck your way to the top, that _is_ frowned upon,” he warned him, making Soobin gag. “I wouldn’t brag if you I didn’t think you’d make it on your own.”

Despite Kai’s kind words, Soobin carried with him a lot of insecurities, and he wanted to prove himself to those who wanted him. He wanted to show that he wasn’t just someone who cheated their way into their career. He had put in far too much work and lost way too much sleep to ever settle for that.

Nonetheless, there were those who just couldn’t seem to believe that Soobin had actual merit outside of his friend’s influential words.

When Soobin arrived first thing in the morning for the NYFW lookbook shoot, he was in high spirits. He had spoken to the lead photographer’s assistant and gotten reassurance that Soobin was welcome to shadow him as much as he’d like, as long as he didn’t interrupt any work being done. He could capture any aspect of the shoot as long as he promised not to publish any of it outside of his university portfolio.

He picked up a photographer’s badge at the entrance, signing his name next to his printed one on an attendance sheet. He tried to quickly read who else would be there, if it was anyone notable, but someone else came in behind him before he could get the chance. That was okay, he had his camera and the approval of the lead photographer, so he wouldn’t let himself be nervous. His shyness hadn’t deterred him thus far, and he wasn’t about to let it start now. Not when he was so close.

He kept his head up as he walked, camera bag slung over his shoulder, black cardigan hanging delicately over his frame. The nice thing about being a photographer on set was that there were no qualms about what you wore. The standard was black on black on black, but a few dashes of white or cream never hurt anyone. Soobin followed the black on black rule, but decided to wear a pretty cream-coloured belt to accentuate his waist just a little. He also just didn’t want his pants to fall down.

The room where the shoot was taking place was modestly big, not the biggest Soobin had ever been in, but much more organised and professional than anything else he had seen. The monitors looked to be of the highest grade and calibre, making the ones Soobin used in his studio back on campus look abysmal in comparison. The lighting was being attended to by actual _light designers_ , something Soobin had only dreamed of having one day.

Not a stone was left unturned, not a job unwilling to be done. It was heaven, the ebb and flow of how well everyone worked together, and Soobin was so lucky to observe it all. As he stood off to the side, he let his eyes wander over everything, even the racks of clothes the models were going to wear. He wasn’t sure he knew any of the models that he would be seeing today, but Kai had mentioned that one of them was another idol like himself. He wondered if said idol would know who Kai was in the off chance that Soobin had to make conversation.

Not five minutes later, the same assistant that Soobin had spoken to appeared in front of him, tablet in hand and stressed smile on her face.

“Soobin-ssi? Hi, I’m Yeji,” she inquired, raising a brow. Soobin’s eyes widened as he quickly nodded, bowing a few times. “Hi, nice to meet you,” he greeted formally. The assistant relaxed her smile a bit, before turning and walking. Soobin quickly followed, listening closely to what she was saying. “We’re running a tight schedule today, so there may not be many chances to talk to anyone until after the shoot,” she explained, weaving them through the room. Soobin did his best not to gape at all the fancy equipment. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Yeji continued to explain the rules, and thankfully they weren’t too strict. He could basically do what he wanted as long as it didn’t interfere with anyone else’s jobs. The staff had been informed prior that Soobin would be shadowing, so he didn’t need to worry about confused or judgy stares throughout the day.

They made a complete walkthrough and ended by a set of lockers, and Yeji showed Soobin where he could put his things. “If you need anything, just ask anyone who doesn’t look too busy, alright?” she instructed. Soobin nodded, and then bowed again. “Thank you for all of your help, noona,” he replied. Yeji gave him a brief but genuine smile, and then took off, barking orders into her handheld radio. Soobin giggled a bit, before taking his camera bag off his shoulder and carefully unpacking his camera.

His camera was his baby, his most prized possession, and it was with gentle but practiced ease that he attached the lens he wanted to use for the day, checked the settings to make sure the white balance was on, and then secured the strap around his neck. He made sure his badge was still visible, and then lifted his camera to take a few test shots. The quality was a bit blurry, but he remedied it by simply adjusting the focus setting.

After double-checking that he had indeed inserted a new and empty SIM card, he took a deep breath and smiled to himself. This was it, the culmination of his training had led him to the most prestigious photoshoot of his life. There wasn’t room for mistakes.

So, camera in hand, he set off to begin.

The morning allowed Soobin to capture several hundred images of the staff at work. He was able to collect the most candid shots, showcasing raw emotions of stress, excitement, and satisfaction at a job well done. The models hadn’t arrived yet, but their stylists had, and Soobin had an enjoyable time photographing their makeup stations, the racks of clothes, and the artists themselves. Each of them were eager to provide their own insight into the industry too, giving Soobin a unique perspective on how they view fashion photographers and what their definition of talent was.

Soobin wrote everything down religiously, filling up his little moleskin rapidly. His hand hurt by lunch, but he had so much information and so many photos he couldn’t believe he still hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

The ‘good part’ apparently happened after Soobin scarfed down a sandwich and rushed back into the studio. He went over to where he had left his camera in the locker and got it out, checking over to make sure that everything was how he left it. When he was satisfied that nobody had tampered with anything, he returned to the main floor. There was less staff now that everything was set up and the models had completed hair and makeup.

It was easier for Soobin to manoeuvre his way around, and he took as many photos of the empty space as possible. He knelt down onto one knee to get a better angle, and that’s when he heard a voice behind him.

“Aren’t photographers supposed to take pictures of people and not the ceiling?” the voice said, a slightly amused lilt in its tone. Soobin froze, eyes widening at being caught in a weird position, and quickly stood up. He turned around, and as soon as he did he wished he hadn’t. Because now not only did he have an embarrassed expression on his face, but his cheeks were burning up.

Whoever was standing in front of him couldn’t be real. Nobody looked like _that_ in real life. Soobin refused to believe it, and blinked rapidly a few times as the boy—what a unworthy word to describe him with—smiled amusedly at him. He was tall, almost as tall as Soobin himself but not quite, and had the most striking facial features Soobin had ever seen. His hair was dark and styled off of his forehead with gel. He had pinchable cheekbones, a chiselled jawline, and eyes that bore straight into Soobin’s soul.

It was the eyes that made it hard for Soobin to move, brow line sharp and intimidating, keeping Soobin in the crosshairs. The boy’s lips were plump, the fullest Soobin had seen in a long time, and appeared soft to the touch. He felt himself staring for too long and quickly averted his gaze to his camera, turning it over in his hands. “Um, sorry, I…,” he started to say, but as soon as he looked back at the boy he lost his train of thought.

Instead of fumbling over his words again he decided to just give the boy a quick bow and walk away. He didn’t look back as he headed to where the monitors were, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. The boy was very clearly one of the models about to be photographed, and Soobin had always thought that they never actually looked as good as they did in photos, but. This boy had just proven him wrong.

As he found refuge behind the monitors, he peeked over his shoulder and saw the boy talking to his stylist as she fixed a few strands of his hair. He was smiling, and Soobin had to swallow down a whine almost. The boy was just so pretty he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt butterflies in his stomach and suddenly he was back in junior high, the beginnings of an unrequited crush developing rapidly even though he had just met the boy and for a few seconds at that.

He shook the thoughts away and turned back to his camera, punching a few buttons to look over his photos until the lead photographer arrived. If he was hyperaware of the boy sharing the same space and air as him, he did his best not to show it.

Thankfully, the lead photographer showed up only a few moments later, and Soobin looked up, straightening his posture and putting on his most professional face. He watched as the man greeted the boy, who bowed profusely, much more shy than when he had spoken to Soobin. They spoke for a few minutes, and then the photographer turned around and clapped his hands loudly.

“Hello everyone!” he shouted, loud enough that everyone could hear. “My name is Kim Namjoon, I’ll be lead on this shoot. I look forward to working with you all. Let’s get started and get out of here, alright?” Soobin nodded with everyone else, smile spreading across his face.

He watched as Namjoon moved around effortlessly, directing staffers where to go and what to adjust. Soobin hung back in the shadows, lifting his camera to capture a few shots of Namjoon dictating, and Soobin did his best not to smile too stupidly. It was just so cool, getting to see someone so successful doing his craft. He only hoped that one day he’d be in the same position.

Once the staff was in place, Namjoon went over to the model. Soobin had migrated a little closer by then, hoping that the boy would pay him no mind. The two were speaking softly, Namjoon no doubt giving him guidance, and it really was a beautiful scene. Soobin quietly lifted his camera, making sure the shutter and flash were turned off, and snapped a photo.

He lowered the camera to check out it turned out, and smiled at how pure it looked. He pressed a few buttons to adjust the saturation, and that’s when Namjoon called out his name.

“Soobin-ssi!” he cried, voice booming. Soobin’s head snapped up, a blush colouring his cheeks at being summoned, and he let his camera hang. Namjoon grinned brightly as he left the model to go over to Soobin. The model—as Soobin quickly became painstakingly aware of—turned to observe them both. Soobin did his best not to focus on his peripheral.

Namjoon rested a hand on Soobin’s shoulder as he smiled at him. It was slightly awkward that Soobin was taller, but Namjoon exuded such experienced energy it was no mystery who was the elder. “Kim N-Namjoon-sunbaenim,” he replied, voice a little shaky. Namjoon chuckled, dropping his hand. “You’re Hueningkai’s friend, right? The photography student?” he asked.

Soobin nodded, smiling shyly. Before Namjoon could get another question in, however, the model boy approached, brows raised in gentle surprise. “Wait, you know Hyuka?” he asked, eyes flickering back and forth between the two before ultimately settling on Soobin. Soobin shuffled on his feet, looking down. He wasn’t sure how he felt talking about Kai, he didn’t want Namjoon or the model to think he only got here because of his connections.

“We met in elementary school, been best friends ever since,” he explained. He didn’t want to be impolite, so he looked back up. Namjoon was still smiling happily, and the model had just tilted his head a little, nodding. “That’s great, I look forward to working with you today!” Namjoon cheered, patting Soobin’s shoulder a few more times before pivoting. “Yeonjun-ah, ready?” he asked.

The boy—Yeonjun, what a pretty name—tore his eyes away from Soobin to meet Namjoon’s, and he smiled, nodding. Soobin bit his lip as Yeonjun made to follow Namjoon, but not before turning and giving Soobin a wink.

Only it wasn’t really a wink, more like the boy just blinked, but it had the desired effect anyway, and Soobin quickly occupied himself with his camera so Yeonjun wouldn’t see how red his cheeks were.

The photoshoot began quickly after, and Soobin moved to where he could see both Namjoon and Yeonjun, but far enough out of the way that he didn’t mess anything up. Namjoon was brilliant, directing Yeonjun where he needed to go but also letting Yeonjun change his poses as he pleased. It was a balance that Soobin didn’t know how to achieve, and he made a mental note to ask Namjoon how he did it.

It sounded like heaven with the camera shutters, Namjoon moving around to get the best angles. His camera was like an extension of his brain, and as Soobin looked at the monitor to see the photos appear, he knew he was in the presence of someone who had mastered his craft.

Soobin was mesmerised, aware that he must look as astonished as he felt, but he didn’t care. He was getting to preview what his life would like in a few years, hopefully. The photos were so beautiful, and Soobin couldn’t tear his eyes away as he examined them. The angles highlighted Yeonjun’s features perfectly, no need for fancy makeup or lighting. Namjoon had managed to take something raw and unfiltered and turn it into art.

Or maybe Yeonjun was just that beautiful of a human. He, coupled with Namjoon’s superb skills, made for an absolutely ethereal photo. Soobin found his heart beating a little faster as he looked at, a rush of excitement coursing through him. He felt empowered, like he could create something that perfect one day.

“Soobin-ah!” Namjoon called.

Soobin shot up, eyes widening. “Yes, sunbae?” he replied. Namjoon flashed him a dazzling smile—wait, did he have dimples?—and waved him over. “What did you think?” he asked. Soobin blinked rapidly, before smiling. “I thought it was brilliant! The way you just change the angle by a few degrees and the entire frame looks different. You are very talented,” he finished, bowing. He hoped he didn’t sound too annoying.

Namjoon chuckled, bowing in return. “Thank you, Soobin, but I meant what did you think of Yeonjun-ah’s performance?” he elaborated. Soobin’s brows flew over his forehead as he instantly looked at Yeonjun, who hid his giggle behind his hand. It was an honest mistake, Soobin was a photography student not a fashion student, but Namjoon only nodded his head a bit in encouragement.

And so Soobin swallowed his nerves and turned back to Yeonjun, smiling shyly. The model was staring at Soobin much less intensely than he had been staring at the camera and yet Soobin felt like his knees were about to give out. “Um, you were a-amazing, Yeonjun-ssi. The photos turned out beautiful,” he complimented, bowing at the end. When he lifted his head, Namjoon had a quirked eyebrow and approving look on his face, and Yeonjun—.

Wait.

Was _Yeonjun_ blushing? Surely Soobin wasn’t seeing that right.

Only, as Yeonjun’s eyes darted down, Soobin realised he wasn’t making it up. The boy really was blushing, the prettiest pink, and Soobin had to bite down on his tongue to keep from reacting further. “Thank you for that, Soobin-ah!” Namjoon said, breaking the moment. Soobin quickly looked away as Yeonjun lifted his head back up. “Yeonjun-ssi is actually an idol, so he was nervous about today.” Namjoon slung an arm around Yeonjun carefully, giving him a squeeze. “Told him not to worry at all.”

They both chuckled as Yeonjun sighed in embarrassment, brushing off the compliments. “Yah, you’re the real talent, hyung,” he complimented back. Namjoon laughed loudly, patting Yeonjun’s shoulder. “None of that,” he scolded. He turned back to Soobin then, grinning and going up to him. “I’m going to check on a few things, do you want to borrow my camera and take a few practice shots with Yeonjun?”

Soobin’s jaw actually did drop at that, shock freezing him to the spot. Really? Namjoon was really offering to let Soobin use his _30 million won_ camera? Was Soobin really that trustworthy of a person? Namjoon was waiting for an answer, and Soobin couldn’t _not_ say yes, so he nodded quickly. “Thank you so much, sunbaenim, r-really,” he stuttered. Namjoon only shook his head, laughing and patting Soobin’s shoulder. That seemed to his thing.

“Have fun!” he cried, and then he was off. Soobin stood there for a few seconds, not even freaking out over being alone with Yeonjun. He slowly took off his camera and set it down on a nearby table. He went back over and picked up Namjoon’s camera with the steadiest of hands, afraid to even breathe until the strap was secured around his neck. The camera itself was nimble, not too heavy, and had so many more features than Soobin’s it was like he had been gifted the Infinity Gauntlet.

He cringed at that internal comparison, now not the time to be reminded of how much of a nerd he was. He took a deep breath and then turned the camera on. With a shoot of thrill he realised his photos would end up on the monitors for them to look at after. No more dealing with memory cards and SIM cards and having to wait hours for his photos to upload to his computer. He felt giddy.

“Ready?” Yeonjun asked behind him.

And then Soobin remembered he was there and his entire body ran warm as he quickly spun. Yeonjun had an adoring smile on his face, eyes nearly disappearing into crinkles. Soobin blushed, picking up the camera in his hands. “Y-yeah, just…,” he faltered, realising he wasn’t sure of the correct way to tell a model where to stand. But then he remembered that this was Yeonjun’s first time modelling, so he probably wasn’t an expert either. “Can you move a few feet to your left?”

Yeonjun’s smile softened and he nodded, moving close to where Soobin wanted him. Only, as Soobin looked at the scene, imagining the frame, he wasn’t happy with it. It was unbalanced, Yeonjun need to move a few more inches over. “Do you mind moving just a couple inches more to your left?” Yeonjun’s cheeks flushed for a second and then he followed instructions.

It helped a little, but Soobin still wasn’t satisfied. He pushed his cheeks out, narrowing his eyes and looking up at the ceiling above Yeonjun. He took a few moments, and then nodded to himself. If he wanted to pull of the shot he had to be precise. His heart fluttered when he realised he was going to have to move Yeonjun himself.

He hesitated more, Yeonjun looking at him expectantly. He didn’t want to leave the boy in the dark so he looked back up at the ceiling as he spoke. “It’s…you’re _so close_ , it’s just…not right still,” he explained. When he looked back at Yeonjun, the model nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to answer, when Namjoon’s voice boomed out.

“Just move him yourself, Soobin-ah! Don’t be afraid!” he instructed. Soobin and Yeonjun both flinched, and Soobin snapped his head over his shoulder. Namjoon shot him a smile as he pulled himself up into a chair in front of the monitors. He gave Soobin another nod, and Soobin gulped, nodding back.

He rotated back to Yeonjun, who met his eyes instantly, brows still slightly raised. Soobin bit his lip, before taking a few steps forward until he was directly in front of Yeonjun. He was close enough that he could smell his cologne and could detect the exact shade of Yeonjun’s eye colour. Wow, he was _stupid_ pretty.

The model gave him a gentle smile, lowering his voice. “Don’t be afraid,” he reminded. Soobin swallowed, before nodding and lifting his head up to look at the ceiling again. He was painfully aware of the weird view he was giving Yeonjun, of his stretched out neck, but he had to check where he needed to go. He lifted his one of his hands and blindly sat it on Yeonjun’s shoulder, the nerve endings like a live wire where they touched.

He moved them over centimetre by centimetre until they were directly under the crossbar that lined up right where Soobin wanted Yeonjun to be. He made a few miniscule adjustments, and then exhaled in relief.

He dropped his hand from Yeonjun’s shoulder and stepped back, lowering his head. “Perfect,” he sighed. Yeonjun looked back at him, cheeks undoubtedly a darker red than a few seconds ago, and Soobin felt his own heat up as he realised. Yeonjun quickly schooled his features into a softer smile and gave Soobin a thumbs up. Soobin blushed more, turning and walking away a bit to take the picture.

After making sure the camera was on the preferred settings, Soobin knelt down on one knee and angled the camera up just perfectly. He smiled to himself behind the lens as Yeonjun turned his head just so—without Soobin even having to tell him.

“Perfect,” Soobin said without thinking, so far in the zone. “You’re beautiful.”

He noticed Yeonjun’s eyes pop for a split-second before going back to being half-lidded, gaze intense. Soobin snapped the picture then, and time felt like it stood still. He snapped a few more photos because he couldn’t help himself. Yeonjun looked so stunning it made it hard to think.

“Holy shit, come see it! Hurry!” Namjoon called, breaking the moment. Soobin shot up, sharing a brief look of excitement with Yeonjun, before they both turned and rushed towards the monitor. Soobin was careful not to go too fast, but Yeonjun stayed right next to him despite, meeting his pace. They both gathered behind the monitor as Namjoon waved them over, and Soobin leaned down to see. Yeonjun leaned down right next to him, his lips only a couple inches away from Soobin’s ear.

Namjoon pulled up the photo and Soobin’s eyes widened. He felt his whole body turn to jelly as he looked at something _he_ had created. No way that was all him. This angle, the lighting, it would have all been dull if it weren’t for Yeonjun. It was _Yeonjun_ who made the photograph so perfect, not Soobin. Soobin was just the one lucky enough to memorialise it forever.

He suddenly vowed then and there never to underappreciate any models he worked with. _They_ had the harder job.

“I’m considering submitting this to the line, seeing if they’d want to use it,” Namjoon said off-handedly, breaking Soobin out of his epiphany. Soobin startled a bit, shoulder bumping Yeonjun’s by accident. The model didn’t seem to mind, thankfully. Soobin gawked at Namjoon, not believing his ears. “R-really?” he breathed. Namjoon laughed, nodding. “You have a natural talent, kid,” he complimented.

He turned away then, and that appeared to be the end of it. Soobin took another deep breath, before looking over at Yeonjun. The model smiled as they faced each other, and Soobin returned it shyly. “Are you staying for the rest of the shoot?” Yeonjun asked, voice lightly curious. Soobin nodded, adjusting the camera in his hand. “I am,” he confirmed. Yeonjun smiled a bit more, taking a step closer. “Can I ask you something after the shoot then?” he whispered.

Soobin felt his heart drop to his ass and he gulped, cheeks alight. “S-sure,” he agreed. Yeonjun smiled again, and then bowed, pivoting on his heel and going to where Namjoon was getting ready to start again.

The shoot ended on time and Soobin spent a couple minutes asking Namjoon some important questions that Soobin wanted to include in his evaluation forms. Namjoon was ever the good sport, answering them all with ease and perfection, somehow poetic in his vernacular.

Once that was finished, Namjoon gave Soobin more words of encouragement, and asked to exchange emails. “So I can let you know if your photo will be allowed into the lookbook,” he remarked. Soobin nearly freaked out all over again at that, but he managed to hold it in and calmly exchange emails.

After that, Soobin gathered his things and walked out the way he came. He knew that he was supposed to talk to Yeonjun after, but he hadn’t seen the boy since the shoot ended, so he wondered if maybe he forgot. The thought made a little bit of sadness swirl in his stomach, but it would be okay.

He exited the doors, and that’s when all the sadness was replaced with nerves. Yeonjun pushed off the wall he was leaning against, walking over to Soobin. He was dressed in street clothes, simple joggers and an oversized hoodie, but his hair and makeup remained intact, creating a rather breathtaking image.

“Soobin-ssi,” Yeonjun said, capturing Soobin’s full attention. Soobin smiled, bowing a little. “Hello, Yeonjun-ssi,” he replied quietly. Yeonjun smiled sweetly, keeping his gaze locked on Soobin. “I just…wanted to say that you were amazing today,” he began, smile growing. “I work with a lot photographers being an idol, and you…you’re really good.”

Soobin’s cheeks flamed at the kind words, and he had to look away for a moment. “Thank you, that m-means a lot,” he replied. Yeonjun giggled softly, stepping closer. Soobin decided he was sick of staring at the ground when he could be looking at Yeonjun, so he lifted his gaze once again. Yeonjun’s expression was so fond it made Soobin’s stomach twist, and his eyes flickered down to Yeonjun’s parted lips.

“I also wanted to ask,” the model whispered. “If you meant to say ‘you’re beautiful’ right before you took the photo of me.”

Soobin eyes widened as he lifted them to Yeonjun’s, and he blushed so furiously he wants to dig a hole and never come out. But this time, there was a bit of fear in Yeonjun’s eyes, as if nervous to ask the question. And Soobin wanted to make it go away.

“I meant it.”

Soobin was close enough that he could hear Yeonjun’s sharp inhale, and then he was blushing too. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and Soobin’s mind starting going foggy. It wasn’t often he found himself in this situation, but somehow the nerves weren’t at the forefront of his mind.

No, at the forefront of his mind was the intense desire to pull Yeonjun closer, to wrap his arms around him. He was so beautiful, so kind, and making such an impact in such a short amount of time that Soobin wasn’t sure he could ignore such a sign.

And then, an echo of Namjoon’s words escaped through Yeonjun’s lips. “Don’t be afraid.”

The air between them stood still, and Soobin stared at Yeonjun, his own lips parted. There weren’t enough words to express what he was feeling and he wasn’t sure if he could even talk. And so he decided to express his feeling in a different way.

He leaned forward and rested a hand on the back of Yeonjun’s neck. He didn’t waste a second before aligning their lips and pressing them together. He felt Yeonjun sigh deeply, his own hands winding around Soobin’s neck, kissing back immediately. They both relaxed into it, lips moving together seamlessly, blissfully.

It was perfect.

When they parted, Yeonjun was a little breathless, but he kept his arms around Soobin’s neck as he stared up at him. “I can’t believe Hyuka never mentioned you,” he whispered. Soobin couldn’t help but giggle at that, letting his fingers dip into Yeonjun’s hair.

“Would you have done something if he had?” he teased back, unsure where the confidence was coming from. Maybe now that he knew the feeling was mutual, he was less afraid to say what he wanted.

Yeonjun reacted beautifully to those words, breath skipping as he stepped closer. “Would you have wanted me to?”

Soobin inhaled, before nodding, not trusting his voice again. Yeonjun smiled just a little, before taking his turn, leaning in and kissing him.


End file.
